Metanoia- Part Two
by xXxfiredancerxXx
Summary: I do hope you enjoy the second half of the story. Please review, follow, and favorite as you find fitting!
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who is continuing the story from part one, and I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it. I also want to say that the timeline and events will not match up with the TV series, and I hope everyone can overcome that, and just enjoy this little version of it. Once again, I do not own OUAT or any characters other than Keeva.]

The woman paced the floor in the dark, humming. She had long forgotten anything she knew. Severe amnesia, the doctors said. Violent, psychotic delusions, the doctors had also said. So she was placed in solitary confinement, for "her own protection."

"Jane Doe," a small door opened, a plastic tray was sat down. Snatching the man's arm, she looked at his watch before he hurriedly snatched it away. The meal was left where it was sat until a different orderly came and took it away.

"You'll never get out of here, will you, Doe?."

Then the dark returned. The static of silence buzzed through her mind. _You feed the madness and it feeds on you. "You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you…."_

Her legs gave way at the brightness of the room. White blinded her vision, blurring and distorting. Warmth dripped from her forehead. Hands grabbed and bruised her, binding her arms across her chest. "Take her," a voice commanded. Hard eyes met hers, causing another spew of hatred.

"Your magic will never be strong enough!" Trying to wrench her arms out of the binding jacket, she growled. "Rumplestiltskin will find me, and he _will_ make you pay."

Those hard eyes came in too close, a smooth, icy hand touched her bleeding face. "No one wants to hurt you. You're sick, my dear, very sick, and we're going to make you feel better."

g the figures that strapped her to a table. " _RUMPLE!"_ She shrieked as a cold, hard mask was placed her face, making the room spin and grow dark.

"You really do love that imp. Too bad you won't remember him."

She awoke in her cell with her head pounding and her body sore. She crawled to the back corner of the cell and shoved her hand into the mouse hole. Grime and dust met her fingertips as she felt for the delicate piece of folded paper.

Scrawled on the paper was, _"You're not mad. They are."_ She clutched the paper to her chest, rocking back and forth on her haunches. Her body was numb and aching, and the act of thinking made her nauseous.

" _A penny for a spool of thread, A penny for a needle. That's the way the money goes. Pop! Goes the weasel."_

Her cell door flung open. "I'm here to save you." She slowly stood, her head dropped to side. "Do you know who you are?"

Her lips trembled, she shook her head. "That's okay," he grabbed her hands, "Because I know someone who does."

Her legs threatened to give away with every slow step she took. The man held her wrist gently as he led her along. She jumped at the loud, screaming metal carriages, her bare feet scraped against ice and drug though the snow. "How much do you remember about your past?"

She froze. Looking through the man and up at the sky. "Magic." She whispered, shivering.

"That's all?"

" _A half a pound of tuppenny rice, a half a pound of it up and make it nice,Pop! Goes the weasel."_

"Great." He sighed, stopping her in front of an odd building. "Go in there, tell the man, Mr. Gold, that Regina took you. He will help you."

"A good man?" Her eyes were fixated on the crescent moon.

"To you." With that, the man walked away. The sign read "Closed," but the door opened, and a tinkering bell sounded overhead.

"The shop is closed, can't you read?" Her skin crawled, as a man limped into sight.

"Regina took me. I think. Suppose to tell you that. Give you this. Who's Regina?" She dropped a piece of crumpled paper on the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

"She never stopped believing in you." He read the words over again before looking up.

Rumplestiltskin was, for perhaps the first time in his life, completely without words. Vacant, pink eyes looked up at him. Her skeleton of a frame was covered by a square, yellow gown. Something was wrong with her. "Keeva?" Gently, he reached out to her, she flinched and backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you, Keeva."

"Who's Keeva?" Tears pricked in his eyes. He was desperate to hold her, to breath in her being, and to kiss away the pain that resonated from her.

"You are." He whispered. Her eyes were surrounded by dark, heavy bags. There was neither gleam nor glitter in her eyes. He knew the look on her hollowed face, the look of a prisoner locked out of their minds. "Are you hungry?" She nodded slowly.

"Come along, then." He placed his thick, winter overcoat around her shoulders and guided her outside to his car. Panic contorted her face. "We don't have to take the car, but wait here." He retrieved an old pair of shoes and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, her lips trembling.

"Oh, you're welcome." She stumbled alongside him.

He took her to Granny's. A few people gave them a strange eye as Keeva sat down. "What can I get for you?"

Keeva stared past him, "I don't know what any of this is." Ruby's brows furrowed before her eyes fell to the medical bracelet on Keeva's wrist. Then, she smiled.

"Right, well, we're famous for our lasagna if you want to give it a go."

Her eyes flashed to his, fear had widened her eyes and drawn her mouth tight. He nodded to Ruby, who smiled again and wrote down the order. "You can relax, no one will harm you."

"She will stop at nothing to kill me." Her eyes flashed around the room.

"And who would that be?"

Her eyes snapped to his, "An evil witch."

"She can't hurt you as long as you're with me."

The curtain dropped momentarily from her eyes, a soft, shy smile played on her lips. Very quietly she asked, "You'll protect me?" Gently, he reached across the table and took her hands in his own.

"With my life." The light left her eyes as Ruby came back with two plates.

She hummed a tune to herself. His eyebrows drew together, his stomach hot in realization. Regina had split her mind.

"Excuse me for just a moment, I need to talk to someone." Keeva nodded. Putting his weight on his cane, he stood and made his way to sit besides a certain fair beauty.

"Mr. Gold?" Big, hazel eyes widened as she inclined her head in curiosity.

"I need a favor."

"Oh?"

He sighed, "My friend's wardrobe consists of only that gown," he gestured to Keeva, "would you go shopping for me?"

"Why are you asking me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I fear I'm not well versed in Women's fashion. I suppose I could ask someone else, but" his eyes flicked to the waitress, who, despite the snow, was wearing a small pair of shorts, "I'd rather her not freeze."

"She must be important to you."

"I assure you, she is."

Her mouth opened into a wide smile. "You love her."

"That is none of your concern."

She smiled triumphantly. "I can see it in your eyes. Of course I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Mary smiled sweetly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Keeva was chewing on ice when he got back. She looked less disturbed. "I knew you, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Were we friends?"

"We were in love."

"Love?" Her gaze was somewhere else. "Do you still love me?"

His heart throbbed painfully, pink eyes came back to his, "Yes."

"I'm sorry. This must be hard for you."

"Don't worry about me, let's focus on getting your memory back."

She smiled lightly before phasing out again. "Where am I to go?"

"You can come with me. Forgive me if that was too forward, but you used to live with me,I just assumed."

"That is generous, but I don't want to intrude."

"I insist." He smiled, earning one back from her. "I'm afraid we will have to take the car."


	3. Chapter 3

Keeva sat up in the bed Mr. Gold had provided for her. The dark send horrific shivers down her spine, she could feel the madness pooling in the deepest corners of her mind. "Can't sleep?" A deep voice alarmed her.

"I'm afraid not." The mattress squeaked as he sat down besides her.

"How about a cup of tea then?" He held out a delicate cup.

"Thank you."

His smile soothed her nerves. "You're welcome. Is something bothering you?"

Biting her lip, she looked up at him, "It's just, I'm afraid of the dark."

"The dark, or the demons?" His question startled her. "Darkness isn't evil, Keeva. You have to feed the demons for them to survive. Unfortunately, I fear that doesn't help you sleep, does it?" He pressed his lips together. "Is there anything I can do?" Keeva wanted to ask him to stay with her. Instead, she sipped her tea. "There's no need to be embarrassed." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-," she took a deep breath, "Would you-" She dropped her hands, palms up, unable to say the words. She stared at his chest, avoiding his warm eyes.

"Are you trying to ask me if I would stay with you?" Her face on fire, she nodded as an amused smile crossed his face. Brown eyes softened, "Let me get another blanket."

He returned with a large, plaid blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before sitting besides her on the bed. "I wish remembered whatever we had. You're such a gentleman."

"I wish you did too. Do you mind if I ask how you why you were committed?"

Keeva sat the cup on her knees, looking down at it. "I don't remember when, it's all too foggy. I know that I used to have delusions of a life in a different world. I had," she shivered, "hallucinations. But, I don't remember why I was originally committed."

"I'm so sorry, Keeva." She believed him, that they had been in love. His touch was sweet and he radiated something that made her feel almost normal.

Keeva gave him a sad smile, dropping her head onto his shoulder. He was so familiar, and yet so foreign. "You always brought the good out in me, Keeva." Mr. Gold shifted to wrap an arm around her, muscles tense until she laid her head back against him. He was warm in his flannel, similar to the one he had given her for the night. "You're safe," he whispered, "get some sleep, dearie." She nodded against him, finally feeling as if sleep was a real possibility.

His heart thrilled as she shifted in her sleep, curling into his side. Her slender hand curled around the lapel of his pajama shirt. Wrapping both arms around her, he breathed in her sweet, delicate smell. Careful not to wake his darling, Mr. Gold readjusted so he was laying down instead of being propped against the headboard. Keeva settled into the crook of his arm, her hand still gripping his shirt. The weight of her head felt at home on his chest.

He didn't want to sleep. He wanted magic. For time to freeze so he could hold her forever, feeling her heart beat against his as her chest gently rose and fell. Hair tickled his face as Keeva nuzzled into his chest. "I've missed you, my love." He whispered, kissing the top of herhead.

" _Rumple!" He cackled as his name echoed through the halls of the castle. Keeva was hot on his trail, "Give that back!"_

" _Not until I've read every last word!" He dangled upside down from the chandelier, "'And his voice, I could listen to him talk forever.' Is it my accent? Heehee!" He laughed as glass shattered besides his head. He flipped to the floor, running once again._

" _RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"_

"' _His eyes!' What of them love?! 'His skin glistened in the firelight,' Indeed it_ does! _" He clutched her diary to his chest, laughing at her glowing face._

" _So help me if I find that dagger!" He caught her in his arms as she rushed by in the opposite direction, spinning her around, kissing her deeply before reappearing on a high shelf. He propped himself up on his elbows, crossing his legs and continued to read aloud as various objects smashed into the wall besides his head._

His eyes slowly opened, a smile spread as he found his limbs tangled with Keeva's and her body curled into his. Glancing out the window, he sighed in relief to see the sun had yet to rise. He closed his eyes and listened to the drizzle of rain mingling with Keeva's gentle breath. Her eyebrows scrunched up as her hands knotted up in his shirt. "Shh, I'm here." he whispered, rubbing her back until her breath evened back out. He closed his eyes again, willing himself to dream of the past.

" _Hey, you," he whispered, grinning as she flinched with fright, "I was thinking," he laid on the chaise lounge and placed his head on her lap, looking up at her as she read, "you could take a break from the book, and give me some attention."_

" _What are you, a cat?" She laughed as he brought his palms together. "We can compromise." One hand found its way in his hair. He let the tingles rush over him as her fingers combed through his hair, tugging gently on occasion. A smile rested on his face as she focused on the book resting on the side arm. Rumple crossed his legs and folded his hands on his stomach, sighing with content and leaning into her touch._

He opened his eyes to find pink ones looking up at him. "I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you were having a good dream."

"I was. Thank you." He laid still as she reached up to brush his hair out of his face.

"You're looking in better condition." He smiled and sat up slowly.

"You have no idea."

Gold found Keeva a plain, black tshirt and pair of smaller jeans. "A...friend of mine is going to be here. Why don't you go shopping with her today? She's getting you some clothing."

"W-well, I guess."

"You'll be okay, she likes to help people."

He drove to his shop, making small talk with Keeva, who seemed much more the woman he remembered than the previous day.

"Mary Margaret should be here soon,"

He walked around his store, showing Keeva a few objects that peaked her interest. "Hello?"

"Ladies," he inclined his head, handing Mary a tall stack of bills, "See to it she has something classy, I plan on taking her to the theater soon." He whispered.

"I'll see you then?" Keeva gave him a small, uncertain wave.

"Have a good time." He nodded, watching the two girls walk away with a hard lump in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin stood looking out the window. It was the first day of Winter, nearly a year had passed since Keeva first stepped into his castle, frightened and quiet. She had proved to possess more of a voice than he had originally anticipated. "I was curious," she said, climbing the ladder to reach the high ceiling, "when is your birthday?"

"How does that concern you?"

"Birthday's are important."

"Not when you're immortal."

"Fine,"

He sighed, "You're not done pestering me about this are you?"

A satisfied, little smirk crossed her face. Realization wrote itself across her face, he saw it settle in her eyes a millisecond before a crack filled the room. Her foot snapped through the rung, her mouth parted as white hair fanned, hands grasped at the curtains, ripping them from the wall. He took a long stride as weight crashed into his arms. He quirked an eyebrow at the blushing woman in his arms. Eyes large with terror, she stared up at him. "In one year: Five sprained ankles, seven bloody noses, a split lip, broken finger, and one fall from a ladder. If you're trying to kill yourself you could just ask for help.

"Thank you for catching me." He felt some irritation in his chest as pouty lips parted into a smile.

"I don't want you getting blood all over my castle,dearie." He adjusted his arms to better hold her. "Have you always been this clumsy?"

"I, well, I suppose not."

"Think hard, Keeva, when did it start?"

She scrunched her face, "I guess about a month before I turned twenty-one I started getting hurt all the time."

"You mean a month before you came here."

He lowered her feet to the ground. "Thank you, Sir, again."

Rumple waved her off, taking a seat on his stool and began to spin. He hummed as magic vibrated in his chest.

Night had settled when he stopped, having figured out the answer to his question. He looked into Keeva's room, pressing his lips together at the sight of her empty mattress. "Where are you, dearie?"

"Dining Hall!" Came the reply. Placing his hands behind his back, Rumple entered the hall.

"What," he looked around the room, "is all of this?" A variety of dishes sat along the candlelit table, in the middle of the table a cake sat.

"You won't tell me when your birthday is, so, I picked a date." When he didn't make a move, Keeva grabbed his hands, looking up at him with earnesty. "Be mad at me tomorrow."

He tilted his head at her, mimicking the smiling woman. "If you insist." She grinned, the first, real, genuine grin he had seen from her. It made her eyes sparkle and dusted her cheeks with the lightest tint of pink. "Don't just stand there." Rumple said as she stood with her hands clasped together.

"This is for you."

"Eating alone on my birthday, sounds so nice, doesn't it?" He snapped his finger, turning her old, blue dress into a dark green ball gown. "Please,"

They ate together in a comfortable silence. "Now that I've enjoyed my birthday, why don't you go to bed? Those dark circles deter your fine appearance."

"Your birthday isn't over until you've received your gift."

"And what sort of gift can you give me? You've got nothing, dearie." He smirked, "I actually can think of one thing you could give me." Rumple wagged his eyebrows at her, causing Keeva to choke on her water.

"Here." She handed him a tiny box, smiling as she did so. "It's not much, but you do deserve a present."

"How do you figure that?"

Still smiling, she said, "You know, most people say 'thank you' and then pretend to really appreciate the gesture."

"Oh a present!" He opened his palms wide, "I'm really excited!"

"I hate you." She deadpanned, placing the box in his palm. "Don't just look at it; open it!"

Rumple pulled the ribbon, watching her from the corner of his mind. She was certainly more excited than he supposed she ought to be. "A pocket watch?" He questioned. It was marvelously crafted. A golden ship was engraved on the outside, he opened it, slightly surprised that it was working correctly. He shut it and turned it over where L.O. was engraved. "Keeva, I cannot accept this."

"Yes, you can." She breathed, pushing his hand away as he tried to hand the watch back. "I want you to have it."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because one day, you'll see the good in yourself. Then you will understand."

He didn't understand. Warmth encircled him. Swallowing hard, Rumple tried to ignore the woman hugging him. But he couldn't, not after the gift she gave him. His arms wrapped themselves around her, bringing her body close to his own. "You're a good woman, Keeva."

"And I know there is a good man in you. Happy birthday, Rumplestiltskin."


	5. Chapter 5

_Rumplestiltskin was no fool. He rolled to the balls of his feet, a grin on his face. Regina might be able to curse everyone, but who would he be without a long chain of failsafes and backup plans? He sat Keeva's diary down, taking the chance to leaf through a couple pages. A great deal had been written since he had first stolen it from her._

 _He appeared in her room, her breath was soft and light as she slept. He shoved the little book back underneath the mattress. "Mm, Rumple?" Her voice was soft with sleep._

" _I didn't mean to wake you, dearie." He planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him. "Go back to sleep." Hands sleepily tugged at his lapels, urging him to join her. The Dark One had no need for sleep, and the whispers pushing in on his mind certainly didn't help. But Keeva's soft breathing and the weight of her head on his chest let him close his eyes; let him succumb to his dreams._

Gold kept finding himself staring at Keeva as she bustled around his shop, dusting and cleaning, leaving shining objects and spotless shelves in her wake. He stood polishing an old oil lamp, lost as she climbed a ladder to reach a tall shelf. "Be ever so careful!" He called, knowing all too well of her talent for constant injury.

She turned to him, flashing a thumbs up with both hands. Panic crossed her face as she lost balance momentarily before catching herself and giving him a cheeky grin. "Perhaps you ought to fall," he mused, "might reset the amnesia."

Keeva rolled her eyes, a smile giving her away as she turned her head away in mock anger.

The clouds darkened considerably out the window, threatening a heavy rain.

The bell rung."Ah, Henry," he looked at the boy who was walking quickly through the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know who you are."

"And who would that be?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

He sat an old, leather book down, opening to a page he had marked. "You're the beast, and you're Rumplestiltskin."

"How do you figure that, laddie?" A curious Keeva had come to stand by Henry, looking at the pages of the book.

"Because she's Beauty." The boy said urgently.

Keeva looked in the book, "Oh? Is everyone from Storybrooke in there?" Gold shot her a glance, smirking as she gave him a sly wink.

"Yeah! Look, there you are." Gold looked down at the page Henry was showing Keeva. An illustration of a remarkably slim woman wobbling on a high stack of books sprawled across the pages.

"You are accident prone." He raised his brows.

"Beauty was the clumsiest person in the Enchanted Forest." Henry's eyes lit up as Keeva grinned.

"Sounds about right." He muttered beneath his breath.

"It's not just that, though. Look." He pointed his finger on the page. Keeva furrowed her brows and leaned close to the book. Gold leaned in as well. Beneath his finger was her hand, and on that hand rested a slim silver ring with seven, silver, small leaves. Triumph sprouted in the boy's eyes as Keeva slowly took off her ring. His breath was caught as she laid it on the book. "You _have_ to believe."

"If that were true," her voice was gentle and soft, Gold sighed in disappointment, "then I would be in love with Mr. Gold, would I not?"

"Yes. And if you truly, really love him you can kiss him and break the curse from you."

"Oh, would it now?"

"Yes. True love can break any curse."

"Henry, are you implying I should kiss Miss O'Hare?" He cocked his head at the boy.

He nodded.

"Humor the lad." He whispered to her, she gave a half nod. Her eyes were still glued to her ring sitting on the book.

"You have to mean it." Henry pleaded, his eyes focused on them.

Gold took a deep breath, remembering a time when kissing Keeva was as natural as breathing. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, slowly, he ran his knuckle down her soft cheek until he gently held her jaw. Her breath audibly hitched as she tilted her head for him. His eyes closed as his nose brushed against hers, lips instinctively finding soft, warm ones. Hands found support on his shoulders, as she shyly returned his kiss. Perhaps five seconds passed, his blood chilled and his heart began to ache anew. Gingerly he pulled back, looking curiously towards her closed eyes. They fluttered open, revealing pale pink eyes and heavily dilated pupils. But nothing more.

Henry's eyes fell to the floor before he ran out of the shop. "Curious lad," Keeva whispered, looking away from him. "I'm going to reorganize the inventory."

"Sounds good." He nodded, avoiding her eyes as well.


	6. Chapter 6

"Keeva, would you accompany me to the theatre?" He sat down besides the young woman. Slowly she sat down her book and looked curiously up at him.

A smirk spread, "Mr. Gold, are you asking me on a date?"

"I, ah, I suppose I am. What do you say?

"Of course." She laughed, reaching out and gently smoothing the space between his eyebrows, "You worry so much."

He stared at the assortment of ties, all neatly folded in his drawer. The soft clack of heels alerted him to Keeva walking up behind him. "Maybe the red one?" Hands reached past him, pulling the fabric out. Gold met her smile as she carefully pulled the tie into a proper knot.

"Shall we?" He escorted Keeva to his car. His stomach was in knots, Keeva was beautiful. A red dress hung to her small waist and flared out around her knees. Pink eyes kept catching him curiously as they drove to the theatre.

"Are you okay?" Her face scrunched up.

"I am," he assured her.

"I'll pretend I believe you." She smiled.

The theatre was fairly empty and they sat close to the stage. He was less concerned with the going on's of the actors, and more interested in the expressions on Keeva's face as she watched them perform. Gold had never watched this world's version of their story and found himself taken aback with the furry monster and ridiculous singing china. Intermission came, and Keeva sat back blinking. "This is truly amazing." She whispered.

"I thought you might find it rather magical." He smirked at his own pun. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh no, I'm alright."

"I insist."

He walked to a small counter, where a small, old lady was chatting with the ticket administrator. The line was shot, and he was back besides Keeva in less than ten minutes.

The play resumed, he scoffed quietly at the man dressed as a candelabra dancing around the stage. A grin lit up on her face at the sight. "Would you think me mad if I told you something feels familiar about all this?"

"It's a fairly popular movie as well." She inclined her head.

" _They're going to kiss,"_ She hissed, clutching his arm. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her to him, pink eyes widened as her breath fanned over his face. Lips trembled, her hands shook violently. The she whispered so softly he could barely make out the sound, _"Rumple?"_

Chills shot up his back, lips caught his. "Rumple," she pulled back to look at him, tears streaming down her face, "I-I r-r-remember," she whispered, he kissed her again. Water spilled from their cups as her hands came to his face. "I'm so sorry," she managed through her tears, "I'm so sorry."

Tears pricked hot in his eyes, "Whatever for?"

"How could I ever forget you?"

The play continued as he walked her out to the parking lot. She was shaking with great, big sobs and clutched onto his lapels as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "I missed you," Keeva whispered.

"And I missed you, love." Tears fell into her white hair as he buried his face there.

"I love you," her voice was muffled into his chest, "I love you." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"I love you to, Keeva." Another chill broke over him as the words fell from his mouth.

"Regina!" She gasped, taking a step back, "She's here, she knows where I am, Rumple."

"And I will never let her harm you. There is no magic in Storybrooke."

"Thank you for taking care of me," she looked ready to cry again. He closed the distance, tipping her face up to his.

"I will take care of you until my last breath." He kissed her forehead before smoothing out her hair. Snow began to swirl once more, flakes camouflaging in Keeva's hair.

"Will you catch me up? What's going on? Where are we?"

"All in time, love. Let's enjoy the evening. Let's go Granny's get you some cocoa.

They weren't the only ones enjoying Granny's hot chocolate that evening. Mary Margaret and Emma were sitting with Henry, who came running at Keeva.

"You remembered didn't you?"

Keeva knelt, whispering very quietly to Henry. The boy's face lit up, Gold caught Keeva's breath, "secret, right?"

He nodded vigorously. "Keeva!" Mary Margaret rushed to the other woman. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm good, really good."

"You and Gold?" Mary Margaret's eyebrows lifted curiously. Emma's eyebrow's shot up.

"Gold?"

Keeva's ears turned bright pink, she turned slowly to look at him. "I'll get us a table." He excused himself from the situation, watching as Keeva tried to nervously explain to the others exactly where they stood. From the way Mary squealed and Emma scoffed, Gold felt pretty confident Keeva felt the same as he.

She finally sat down across from him. A small grin plastered on her face. He took her hand across the table, and ran his thumb over her soft, pale skin. Her hand tightened, her eyes dashed to the door as the bell tinkered. Standing with ruby lips stretched wide was Regina.

"Oh, hello." She came and stood by their table, leering down at Keeva. "Looks like someone let the rat out of it's cage." He gave her hand a light squeeze. "Henry, why don't we go home?"

"I want to stay at Mary Margaret's tonight." He took a step back towards Emma.

A mixture of anger and rejection swept across the Evil Queen's face. "Well, I hope you'll come home tomorrow." She turned on her heel and left the restaurant.

Later that night, Rumple and Keeva sat curled together on the couch. She rested her head against his shoulder as he filled her in on everything that had happened when she was first taken and since they arrived in Storybrooke. "Rumple, what happens if no one ever remembers?" Keeva asked, her eyebrows dropping.

"Then Regina will have finally won."

"That can't happen."

"Which is why Miss Swan has found her way into Storybrooke."

"The sheriff?"

"She's the saviour; the one who is going to break the curse."

"I hope she succeeds." Rumple wrapped his arm around her, breathing out a breath he had been holding for too long.

"Regardless, I have you again." Lips brushed his jaw, setting the skin there on fire.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up-hey-wake up!" She blinked her eyes slowly to find herself tangled in bed with face burned bright as he caught her eyes and cackled. "I finished your real gift last night."

A stunning, gold tiara sat in her hair, pink gemstones gleaming. "Rumple, why?"

"Why what?" He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Why do you keep adorning me with gifts?" She whispered, placing a hand over one of his.

His eyes widened in the mirror. "I want you to see yourself as beautiful as I do, Keeva."

"I can never repay you."

"Just stay with me." He whispered, his lips grazing her neck, setting her skin on fire. "Now come on."

"You never cease to surprise me."

"Mmm!" he made a sound of excitement and took her arm in his own. "Close your eyes!"

Her breath fell away when she opened them. Floor to ceiling glass windows lined the exterior walls, letting in sheets of sunlight. Hundreds of flowers lined the other wooden walls and covered the floor except for a wide, clear circle, exposing highly polished cedar flooring. "It's beautiful," she breathed. She had only had the resources to garden wildflowers and daisies. Here; roses, tulips, lilies, poppies, flowers she had never seen in a vast array of rainbows.

"I was thinking, perhaps, your bed there," he pointed to the corner of the room, "so you'll see the sunrise every morning. A dresser here. Chandelier? Oof-" Tears welling, Keeva tackled the man, knocking him to the floor as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Quit your infernal crying, dearie."

"You don't have to win my affection, Rumple." She wept as he returned the embrace.

"I want to." He propped himself up on his elbow.

"No, you don't have to, because you've already won it."

He pet her hair gently, "You could have just let me shower you in riches."

"I don't want riches," she laughed, "I want you."

"Then you shall have me. Now, here, I was thinking a cozy rug, and a chaise lounge there, so you can do whatever it is you do in your free time. But first!" He held a finger in front of her. "Would you dance with me?"

"Yes, Rumple, yes." She nodded as he helped her up. His hands traveled to her waist, pulling her closer than she had ever been to the man. The heat poured from his body to her own, his forehead rested against her own.

He laughed, pointing to the gramophone, filling the room with sweet music.

Rumple held Keeva to him, breathing in her gentle scent as he spun her across the room. A smile rested on his face. Pink eyes met his own, bright, beautiful. He glanced down in surprise when her head rested against his chest. He pulled her tiny waist closer, feeling her ribs press against his own.

He closed his eyes, imagining for a moment their proximity without the annoyance of clothes. Lips brushed against his jaw, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot down his entire being. "Keeva," he breathed out, taking a half step back and breathing hard.

"I'm sorry," Her cheeks tinted pink, Rumple had to look away from her shy grin.

"It's okay," he furrowed his brows, trying to distract himself from the throbbing in his trousers. Rumple rested his forehead against hers, concentrating on his breathing as he led the waltz. Cold fingers supported his jaw where she had previously kissed him. "Dearie, I am trying very hard not to rip that lovely dress off and ravish you until the sun comes up."

White teeth sunk into her bottom lip, pink eyes glanced from his lips up to his eyes. Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin's mouth went dry, his hands shook as he combed them through the waterfall of silken white. Keeva came to the tips of her toes, his heart sped as her perfect little face tilted. Shallow breaths ghosted over his face as Keeva timidly ran her hand through his hair, teasing the back of his neck.

A crash broke him away. "Someone's here." He hissed, "We can finish this later." He growled as Keeva took a step back.

Anger coursed through his veins as he vanished from the room, reappearing by his wheel. "Now what do you think you're doing?" A cloaked figure jumped, turning sharply. A young man stared in horror. "Do you know who I am?"

"Rumplestiltskin," the thief whispered.

"No one steals from me." He crossed the room, his hand wrapped around his smooth, soft throat.

"Rumple!" He glanced back at the stern voice. "What is going on?"

"He's a thief." He tightened his grip, watching purple veins pop on the man's forehead. "Do you know what happens to anyone who tries to steal from me?" The man's blue eyes widened considerably.

"Please, I'll give it back! I wanted a gift for my daughter's wedding! Please!"

"Oh, I'll send her a gift!" He lifted the man to his feet, slamming him into the wall, "You'll make a fine pair of gloves for any bride!" Spit flew from his mouth to the man's face.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" Keeva's eyes glowed with outrage. "Stop it."

His eyes met hers, "Did you think you knew me, dearie? Thought your ideals of true love would turn the monster into a man?"

Tears fell from her eyes as he dragged the man to his dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

Panic coursed through Keeva, she was running now, her limbs moving on their own accord, back to the cabin. "Keeva!" Rumple was in the living room, he caught her arms and pulled her in. "What were you doing outside?"

"I just wanted to go outside-" her voice fell away when she tried to explain what had happened.

He pulled a thick cover around her shoulders and forced a steaming cup of tea in her hands. "What's wrong?" He asked, eyeing her up and down.

"You are." The words tumbled out, "you know, Rumplestiltskin, I'm tired of your cowardice." His mouth parted slightly.

"What are you saying, Keeva?"

"I'm saying I don't love you anymore." Burning tears fell from her eyes as Regina's words left her lips.

"Keeva," his brows furrowed, he reached gently to her face, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Her voice broke, "What's wrong is you." Keeva shook her head, grasping at her chest. Pain erupted in her heart, wherever it was.

She dropped to her knees as fire spread in the hollow of her chest, "Regina," his voice was stern. Lips touched her burning skin, hands tilted her face up, forcing her to look at him through a field of tears. "I hope you didn't believe I was going to fall for that."

"I don't need you to fall for anything, Rumple. I have Keeva's heart, and if you want it back, I suggest you bring me what I need." Keeva let Rumple gather her in his arms and pick her up.

"I'm going to put a spell on you, Keeva. Just a temporary spell to keep Regina from making you hurt yourself." Warm, brown eyes looked down at her, a small frown had settled on his face. "I'm going to get your heart back. Drink this," he pulled a small, purple crystal vial from his shelf and poured half the contents in her tea.

She did as she was told and drank the unnaturally sweet tea. Rumple grabbed her, picking her up as her world began to spin and darken. He laid her down on the bed, "I'll be back very soon."

 _Pain settled in her stomach, hunger pricked and burned there. She glared up through the bars as the shadow. A masked face stared down at her. "Dinner," the voice laughed, dumping the bowl of gruel, spilling it's contents onto the hardened dirt floor. The laughter continued as he walked away. Keeva glanced down at the writhing worms and splattered gruel. Rain fell through the bars, she huddled back against the wall to avoid the freezing drops._

" _Here," A breathless voice filled the gloom. "I can't get you out, but I can bring you this." Keeva slowly stood on her shaking limbs, reaching out slowly at the offered loaf of bread. "I know it's not much- I have to go." The figure dashed away before Keeva could get a look at the man._

 _She sat back on her haunches, gulping the soggy bread down as fast as she could manage. The stars were hidden by the rain, she hugged her knees, resting her cheek on her bony knees, looking up for some view of the moon. "Rumple," she whispered to the sky, "I miss you." Her eyes pricked, she pressed her eyes against her knees, letting her dirty, torn dress soak up the burning tears._

"Keeva," she slowly opened her eyes, horrified. Rumple sat on the edge of the bed. She wiped the forming tears away. "Here," he whispered, gently pressing her heart against her chest, pushing the organ back into place. She gasped, taking in what felt to be her first breath.

Her arms found their own way around his neck, she pressed her cheek against his, "I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I just want the best for you."

"I know," Rumple whispered back, he stroked her hair, soothing her frigid nerves.

She pulled back, holding his shoulders and taking in his gentle smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Keeva." His hand came to rest on her cheek, he wiped a stray tear away with his thumb.

Her body left the bed as he picked her up, carrying her to the living room, where the fireplace chased away the bitter cold. He set her down on the couch and poured two cups of tea. Keeva tucked her legs underneath, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What did you do to Regina?" She asked quietly.

"I marked her for the wraith."

"Rumple," she whispered, "no."

"It's done." He murmured.

Keeva sat up, staring into her cup. "She's going to lose her soul."

"It's not like she has much of one to start with."

"Rumple!"

"I'm just being honest, dearie. She will get what she deserves."

"I can't pretend to be happy about this."

"I didn't expect you to be happy. But I won't lay down when she steals your heart. She could have killed you."

"But she didn't."

"Trust me, Keeva, if she had anything to gain from your death, you'd be dead. But she had leverage with you being alive." Keeva bit her lip nervously. She knew what he said to be the truth. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder,feeling horribly defeated.

Rumpled stepped out of his shop, watching the clouds gather. The air was chilled; Keeva was sneezing, and he was ready to be home immersing himself in magic. Keeva locked the door to his shop as she hurried into the evening, pulling a white pea coat over her small frame. The rain hit as soon as they were on the road.

When they arrived at his cabin, the rain was pouring down in sheets. Lightning ripped across the sky moments before thunder shook all the windows. He heard the small whimper and pulled Keeva close, remembering how intense her fear of thunderstorms really was. Gold hurried her inside, taking her wet coat and hanging it close to the mantel to dry.

She kneeled in front of the fire he started, her white hair soaked and wild. He tousled her hair, earning an annoyed little smile. He sat on the recliner behind her, trying to pretend that he didn't notice how far her plaid skirt rode up as she stood and took a seat on the arm of the chair. She flinched as the thunder rumbled again.

He chuckled, pulling her body so she was sitting on his lap, her head resting against his chest. Fingers tightened on his shoulder, lips tenderly pressed against his own. He let Keeva lead their dance. She turned, straddling him, pulling his hair as to deepen the kiss. Teeth tugged at his bottom lip, he dropped his head back, letting out slow, unsteady breath. "Keeva," he couldn't keep the growl out his voice, "don't tease me, darling."

Hands fell to his shoulders, she dropped her forehead onto his, a mischievous grin stretched across swollen lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered, blush spreading over her cheeks. He chuckled, rubbing her back and guiding her off of him. He took her to the couch, wrapping a thick blanket around her small shoulders. Pink eyes flashed to him, a smile still on her face as he handed her her most recent book.

The taste of her lips was still fresh, he could still feel her weight on him. He laid on the couch, resting his head on her lap, he felt his mind quieten as a cool hand rested in his hair. He turned into her stomach, aware that she had set her book down to give him attention. "Go to sleep, Rumple," she hummed lightly, guiding him to sleep.

 _He hooked his arm behind Keeva, catching her before she stumbled out the window. "Do be careful, dearie, I'd hate to clean that mess."_

 _Not i_

 _She smiled and straightened the stack of books she had tripped over. Rumple hummed as he dragged her along. "I believe celebration is in store."_

" _Oh?" Her eyebrows raised as he thrust a teacup into her hand and clanked it._

" _Indeed! Take a look here." He unrolled the parchment with flare, spreading the contract across the table. Keeva sipped her tea while inspecting the document._

" _Very well drafted, I daresay there isn't a loophole to find. A bit, well, unfair though, wouldn't you say?"_

" _What's valuable to One always has a price, my dear." He laughed as she scoffed at his viewpoint on the deal._

" _I suppose. Still, excellent penmanship, Rumple."_

" _Thank you," he bowed, rolling the parchment up and tucking it into his breast pocket. "Now, onto the unpleasant business. We can be expecting a visitor tomorrow night and I would like to see the castle at it's upmost shine. So no slacking off today. None of that reading while you pretend to dust."_

 _She lit up with a big grin, "You knew?"_

" _Little goes on in the Dark Castle without the Dark One knowing."_

 _Pink eyes looked him up and down; he smirked. "So what's on your mind, dearie?"_

" _Well," she started, looking away from his gaze, "I want to know how my mother is, but,"_

" _But you can't just stroll into the village." He finished for her, "so you need my help."_

" _I would make a deal, but it would seem you already possess everything I own."_

 _He giggled, "It would seem so, but you are in luck." He grabbed her arm, whirling her around to stand by his potions table. "Focus on what you want dearie," he whispered, placing her hands around a large, crystal orb, he put his hands over hers, working magic through her._

 _He watched over her shoulder as the ball filled with gray smoke before going clear. "Rumple, what does that mean?" He stared at her as she turned to face him. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to tell her the horrible truth. "Rumple," her hands grasped his arms, "what's happened?" The truth was written over her face, her eyes were reddening as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Rumple," he knelt with her as she sank to the floor, her body shaking with sobs._

He sat up with a start, sweat pouring down his back. Keeva was asleep above him, he was still resting on her lap. Gold stood quickly, blinking as he got himself a cup of water. Mind cleared, he gathered Keeva into his arms and carried her to his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Keeva," a groan left her lips as she blinked her eyes open. "Get dressed, I want to show you something." Gold kissed her temple as she slowly sat up.

She stood, her hair was knotted from sleep, but she couldn't be bothered. She left the plaid flannel pajamas she had stolen from Rumple on, stuffing her feet into a pair of hiking boots, and pulled on a jacket. Gold was dressed as usual, minus the overcoat. He took her arm excitedly, hurrying her to the car. Keeva smiled, she loved when a bit of the old Rumple came out to play. The sun hadn't begin to rise yet, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to do something with her hair. Huffing, Keeva managed to braid her messy hair with the tip of the braid resting on her thigh.

"Where are we going?" She asked, raising a brow at the little smirk on his face as he parked the car.

"A little hike before breakfast."

She leaned her head against the seat, closing her eyes, thinking a nap might be the best way to kick off their hike. She woke as the door opened,Gold offered her a hand that she sleepily took. He walked her along a long, winding trail, she stumbled and tripped her way after him, slamming her back as he stopped at the top of a hill. "I know it's early, but look." She breathed out as he gestured to the perfect, clear view of the sky, from the tops of trees fireflies blinked and twinkled. "I think you'll find it's worth the lack of sleep."

"Wow," she smiled at the beauty surrounding her. "Rumple?" Her breath hitched as the man took a knee in front of her, gently taking her hand.

"Keeva O'Hare," her breath hitched as he used her full name, "I have loved you across worlds and I want to love you until my dying day. Keeva," she met his smile as he pulled a box from the pocket of his shirt, he opened it to reveal a silver band wrapped around an opal, "would you marry me?" Her knees buckled, arms steadied her as she fell to kiss him.

"Oh, Rumple, of course," he pulled back to slid the ring over her finger. He stood, pulling her into into his warm embrace, her back against his chest as he rested his chin on her head as the sun began to rise over town.

"I want us to have our own family, Keeva." His voice breathed over her.

"I do too," she nuzzled back against him, "more than anything."

"Then I believe we have a deal?"

"A deal it is." She smiled as his lips pressed against her temple.

He took her to Granny's for breakfast. They drew a few looks for her pajamas and his lack of a blazer.

Keeva took a cup of tea to steady her shaking nerves. Her hand was latched to Gold's as they sat down. Ruby brought them a tea pot, smiling as she pointedly glanced at the ring and winked. They managed to avoid the curious glance of Mary Margaret over breakfast and made it to his shop in time for opening.

Gold held his fiance's hand, smiling at the daisy's braided in her long hair. She was smiling as they walked along the shore of Storybrooke. She bent to pick up a small sea shell, washing the sand off in the ocean.

Keeva kissed him gently, he wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand against the small of her back. The thin, white material of the dress gave away the warmth of her skin. Rumple led her farther away from the ocean. "Only a week until we're wed." She laughed as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yes," he pulled his bride-to-be into his arms, carrying her as he would on their wedding day. Keeva rested her head against his chest, he smiled, finally coming to realize exactly what he was going to give her for her wedding gift.

Keeva stood still as Granny marked where the seams of the dress needed to be taken in. Besides her, Mary Margaret, or Snow as she now preferred, stood smiling. "Keeva, you look simply beautiful."

Her hand shook as she looked in the mirror. She was unsure of the mass amount of lace flaring from her waist and long behind. She was nervous the way she blended into the dress, her white hair looked staged and her skin pallid. "What's wrong?" Snow asked softly.

"It's a bit much isn't it?"

"You listen to me," Granny wagged the chalk at her, "this is your _wedding_ day. It only happens once, so you might want to make it one to remember."

"She's right, Keeva." Snow smiled, "And Gold's going to love it."

She spent the rest of the day with Snow, playing with Prince Neal and going over the details of her wedding. She hummed quietly as Snow took a nap, making a pot of tea with Neal on her hip. "Hey," Charming whispered as he crept through the door. "Look at you," he whispered as Keeva handed his son to him. "When did she finally go to sleep?"

"Only a few minutes ago."

"She won't sleep unless I'm home." He sighed.

"You know I could be your nanny."

"We couldn't ask that of you, Keeva."

"Really, it's no trouble."

"Thank you," he took her hand, blue eyes meeting her own, "I mean it, thank you."

She smiled, pulling the kettle from the stove before it screamed, and made a big teapot for Snow and Charming. "Talk to Snow about it."

"I will." He grinned, gentle stroking his wife's hair as she dozed on the couch.

Keeva kissed Gold's cheek as she left the shop. He had happily agreed that she should Nanny for the Charming's. So, she made her way to their apartment. She stood still as the door opened before she could knock. "Hello," Regina's lips tightened.

"I'm here to see Snow."

"Of course you are, I was just leaving."

Keeva gave her a little wave goodbye. "She really has changed." Snow smiled, cradling Neal to her chest.

"I'm sure she has, but it's hard for me to forgive her."

"What did she do?" Another voice sounded and Emma came into the kitchen, taking a bite out of a muffin. "I mean, I know it's bad, but I never understood exactly what she did."

Henry settled into a chair across her. "I'd like to hear the story too."

"Well," she started, taking a seat by the counter, "Rumple and I were walking through the forest, and he decided to go back, but I wanted to stay for a little longer." She pulled her eyebrows together. "And Regina and her men captured me, and she put me in a hole in the ground for two years, and then I was put in the hospital's solitary confinement for twenty-eight years." She summarized, leaving out the bits of insanity and torture.

"So the Dark One took you on romantic walks through the woods?" Emma scoffed, lightening the mood considerably.

"So David told me you two were talking last night," Snow said after a minute of silence, "and I couldn't think of anyone better." The woman laughed, wrapping her arms around Keeva's neck. "Neal loves you." The baby cooed as if in agreement.

The three women spent a few hours talking, Keeva leaned on Snow as they lounged on the couch, she grinned at them, realizing they were her first friends besides Rumple that she had really made. A knock at the door signaled Regina coming to pick up Henry.

"I want you to know I'm sorry." Regina's eyes met hers. They weren't cold or hard, "I'm not proud of what I did."

"Why? Why did you do it in the first place?"

"Rumplestiltskin had one weakness and only one. He'd lost his wife, his son, his heart, what else do you take from him? You, and if I couldn't hurt him then I wanted to hurt the next best thing."

Keeva nodded slowly, it wasn't the answer she was hoping for, it was an answer that she had expected; it was so blatantly and painfully obvious. She shook it off, turning to fetch a glass of water and let Snow and Emma take over the conversation with the Regina. She had a wedding to focus on, and she wasn't going to let The Evil Queen spoil it.


	10. Chapter 10

Rumple stood in the small clearing. It as dusk and the fireflies were beginning their show. He held his breath in anticipation, his eyes trained on the break in the forest line, half expecting Keeva to not show. There was a small number of people, only the small group of people who Keeva had decided were close enough to invite.

He heart stopped as a white figure appeared through the break. She was white head to toe, lace trailed behind her as she approached him. The only color on her body came from her big, shining pink eyes. He smiled at the big white flowers braided in her hair. He took her hands in his own, careful not to bruise the white rose petals.

"Rumplestiltskin," a chill ran down his spine as she began her vow, "we have an…unusual story. I have loved you across worlds. You're my light in the dark; you're my hope, Rumple. I'll love you until my last breath."

"Keeva O'Hare," he rubbed the back of her knuckles, "you've been my princess for a long time now. You're the only person who sees the light- who believes in me." He paused to wipe the tear off her cheek. "I love you Keeva, truly, purely. I don't want to live without you."

" _You may kiss your bride."_

He pressed his lips against hers, hot tears slipped across his cheeks, he smiled into the kiss, dipping her back to deepen the kiss. "Shall we, Mrs. Gold?" He offered his arm to Keeva who nodded, weeping and smiling at the sound of her new name.

Snow cheered as they walked by, kissing her cheeks as they embraced. Gold smiled as he pulled his bride and a grand amount of lace into his arms all at once. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her through the woods, down the trail to where his car waited.

He took her to a massive cabin, where they could be uninterrupted by the going-on's in town. Keeva he caught her instantly as she stumbled on her first step. "Thank you," she smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine, my lady." She took her heels off by the door, looking around at the décor. "I believe a dance is in order."

"I believe it's overdue." She smiled as he turned an old fashioned gramophone on. Her head rested against his shoulder as he led her around the room in a series of slow, gentle turns. He spun her, showing off the flared lace. The entire time, his breath was frozen.

Lips brushed against his as he gathered her into his arms, spinning slowly, kissing her hard. Her hands lost themselves in his hair, he breathed in the lavender and rose radiating off her warm skin. He set her on her feet, holding her close.

Carefully, he untied the silken bow at the small of her back, slowly unlacing the ribbons. She aided him in all the unlacing of the dress. Her lips found his, her fingers working the buttons of his shirt as they stumbled though the cabin, leaving bits and pieces of clothing along the way to a back room. He combed his fingers through the curtain of silken hair, flowers falling out as he did so.

He pulled her body to his, sinking his teeth into her bottom lip, earning a hard tug of the hair. Without breaking the kiss, Rumple slung her to the bed, smiling at her soft laughter. "Mrs. Gold," he whispered, her grin widening as he did so. "you look extravagant this evening."

Her leg wrapped around his waist as he locked his fingers with hers, breathing in the small gasp that escaped her. It was an old dance he thought to have forgotten. Keeva's nails drug down his back; he bit into the soft, sweet skin of her neck. Every gasp and soft moan filled his ears in the sweetest harmony, he growled at the slow cadence of her hips on top of him. Heat shot through his veins, his heart tried to slam through his chest.

Keeva curled against his side, nuzzling into his chest. He kissed his wife's forehead, covering her hand with his own.

Gold rushed up the stairs, grabbing his wife's arms, steadying her before she could slip on the icy stairs. "Do be careful, darling."

She smiled, resting her hand on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around one of his as he guided her down the library steps, a satchel of books across his shoulder. He watched the snowflakes blend into her hair as they walked to the warmth of Granny's dinner.

"Look at you!" Snow White rushed them, a big smile on her face as she rubbed Keeva's swollen belly. "When are you due?"

"Early December." She grinned, leaning back against him.

"That's so soon," Snow squealed, "I'm so happy for you. You're going to be great parents." Gold met Snow's earnest eyes, nodding a thanks to her. "I'll let you eat now, though, I know what it's like." She laughed, walking back to her Charming.

The hospital had been wary, Keeva hadn't gained over ten pounds during her pregnancy, and he was offering food to her at every chance he had. It should be fine, they said, Keeva was small and underweight to begin with, and the baby's vitals were perfect. Still, Rumple didn't want to take any chances with their health.

He slid her jacket off her shoulders, holding her hand as she took a seat. Ruby brought them both their usual order, adding pie to Keeva's order for free.

Rumple paced the floors for the majority of Keeva's pregnancy, ready at the drop of a pin for any troubles she might have. He rubbed her back and feet every night before bed, then he'd tuck her in, and the pacing would commence. Nervous, he entered the nursery. Keeva had taken control of the décor, saying nonsense that black baby blankets and matching mobile was too much for a baby. Now, he stood in the little room. She had wallpapered walls in a simple pink and white scheme. The crib was white, with a starry mobile overhead. He had placed a large pink and silver chaise lounge in the nursery, making certain that she would be able to be comfortable at position. He sat down on the rocker, holding the bear Keeva picked out against his chest. His heart settled warm and light at the promise of their little girl.

It was precisely three-forty-seven on the morning of December the Fourth when Keeva let out a cry. Rumple came to her side instantly, "She's coming," Keeva panted, clutching her stomach. Gold pulled the car to the door, helping her inside.

"Breathe," he instructed, guiding her through the steps in the books he had read. "There you go, doll." He guided Keeva to the hospital and into a wheel chair. The doctors took her away, leaving him to fill out form after form.

"Girl or boy?" The woman asked.

"A little girl." He smiled, heading into the maternity ward.

Rumple took Keeva's hand, he winced at her grip. "Breathe, breathe, Keeva." He whispered as the nurse delivered the same message.

It hurt him to watch the pain racing over her face, to hear her strained breath and whimpers. "You're almost there," he pushed her hair from her sweat slick forehead.

"One big push, Mrs. Gold!" His knuckles ground together as she squeezed his hand one final time. A scream ripped through the air, his heart stopped as the doctor stood, holding the tiniest, most perfect child he had ever seen. His hand shook as he was handed a big pair of scissors. He cut the cord, unable to take his eyes off their child. Keeva had collapsed, breathing hard, but her pink eyes were on alert as she awaited the return of their child.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Gold," the nurse returned with a little bundle, placing it in Keeva's arms. He dropped to her side, taking his daughter's hand in his own. Tears fell from his eyes as he counted her fingers and toes. "Seven pounds two ounces, a perfectly healthy, little girl."

Rumple marveled at the little curly patch of brown hair, curling it around his finger, ever so gently. "What's her name?"

His eyes met Keeva's, she smiled, her heartbeat lulling the baby. "Arianna," he breathed out with Keeva. "Arianna."

He kissed his wife's forehead, gently taking Arianna in his arms. He cradled her to his chest, big blue eyes staring around in wonder. Holding her, he felt the holes in his heart fill. Rumple took a seat on the edge of the bed, returning Arianna to her anxious mother. With a kiss, Rumple fufilled the deal with Keeva. Finally, they were going to be a family.


End file.
